Dollhouse (Música)
"Dollhouse" é o primeiro single de Melanie Martinez. O videoclipe foi lançado em 9 de fevereiro de 2014, e a música foi disponibilizada para download digital no dia seguinte, em 10 de fevereiro. Foi então apresentado no Dollhouse EP como a faixa de abertura. Ele também é apresentado como a segunda faixa do álbum Cry Baby, bem como em seu segundo EP, Pity Party. Fundo e Tema Dollhouse, liricamente, fala sobre uma família que parece ser perfeita por fora, mas está longe de ser isso. Em Dollhouse, a mãe de Cry Baby é alcoólatra devido à infidelidade de seu marido, e seu irmão foi consumido pela vida nas drogas. A filha, chamada Cry Baby, é a única que vê a tragédia em volta dela. Na música, toda a família são comparadas como as bonecas que vivem dentro de uma casa de brinquedo que pertence a uma menina. Desde que a filha sabe a verdade sobre sua família disfuncional, ela narra a música em uma tentativa de fazer a garota ver e entender sua realidade. Essa música tem outro significado, como foi confirmado por Melanie: como as pessoas vêem as celebridades. Em uma entrevista, Melanie disse: "As pessoas as colocam em caixas de vidro e acham que são perfeitas e quando algo acontece quando elas são seres humanos, as pessoas não gostam disso". Letra Versão Original = 1 Hey girl, open the walls Play with your dolls We'll be a perfect family When you walk away, is when we really play You don't hear me when I say Pré-Refrão "Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut, And your son is smoking cannabis" No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen Refrão Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Pós-Refrão D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) 2 Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on Ha! You're blinded by her jewelry When you turn your back She pulls out a flask And forgets his infidelity Uh oh, she's coming to the attic Plastic, go back to being plastic 2 No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen Refrão Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Pós-Refrão D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) Clímax Hey girl (Hey girl X7) Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls We'll be a perfect family Refrão Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains Pós-Refrão/Término D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees) |-|Tradução = 1 Ei, garota, abra os muros Brinque com suas bonecas Seremos uma família perfeita Quando você vai embora É quando nós realmente brincamos Você não me ouve quando eu digo Pré-Refrão Mãe, por favor, acorde, papai está com uma piranha E seu filho está fumando maconha Ninguém nunca escuta, este papel de parede brilha Não deixe eles verem o que se passa na cozinha Refrão Lugares, lugares, vão para os seus lugares Vista seu vestido e coloquem seus rostos de bonecas Todos pensam que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Foto, foto, sorria para a foto Pose com o seu irmão, você não vai ser uma boa irmã? Todo mundo pensa que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Pós-Refrão C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê (C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê) 2 Ei, garota, olhe para a minha mãe Ela está com tudo em cima Há! Você está cega por suas jóias Quando você vira as costas Ela pega sua bebida E se esquece da infidelidade dele Oh-oh, ela está vindo para o sótão, plástico Volte a ser de plástico 2 Ninguém nunca escuta, este papel de parede brilha Não deixe eles verem o que se passa na cozinha Refrão Lugares, lugares, vão para os seus lugares Vista seu vestido e coloquem seus rostos de bonecas Todos pensam que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Foto, foto, sorria para a foto Pose com o seu irmão, você não vai ser uma boa irmã? Todo mundo pensa que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Pós-Refrão C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê (C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê) Clímax Ei, garota Ei, garota, abra suas paredes Brinque com suas bonecas Seremos uma família perfeita Refrão Lugares, lugares, vão para os seus lugares Vista seu vestido e coloquem seus rostos de bonecas Todos pensam que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Foto, foto, sorria para a foto Pose com o seu irmão, você não vai ser uma boa irmã? Todo mundo pensa que nós somos perfeitos Por favor, não deixe eles olharem através das cortinas Pós-Refrão/Término C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê (C-A-S-A D-E B-O-N-E-C-A, eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com Vídeo-Clipes Categoria:A a Z